


Bitewne rany

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Szeryf dba o swojego syna, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, elfy, torba na głowę i za fandom, unicorn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absurdalność pewnych sytuacji przekracza wszystkie granice. Zwłaszcza jeśli zamieszane są w to elfy, jednorożce, no i oczywiście Stiles</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitewne rany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://gone-batty.deviantart.com/art/TW-Sterek-Commission-Unicorn-360156990
> 
> 28.06.2016 22:00

        Od początku wiadome było, że pozwolenie elfom na osiedlenie się w głębi lasu będzie złym pomysłem. A przynajmniej tak sądziła większość watahy, z wyjątkiem Stilesa oczywiście. Jednak tego dnia nawet on zmienił zdanie.  
\- Derek, zabierz go! Mówię do ciebie! Nie stój jak słup soli i w tej chwili mi pomóż!  
          Alfa jednak nie był w stanie teraz tego zrobić, przypatrując się z niedowierzaniem, jak jednorożec (tak, jednorożec!) próbował jeść włosy chłopaka. Nie sądził by takie stworzenia istniały, a co dopiero by żyły na jego terytorium. Chyba powinien częściej sprawdzać co dzieje się w głębi lasu.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? - poprosił w końcu Hale, starając się zachować spokój.  
\- To te pieprzone elfy, a co innego! Sprowadziły ze sobą zmutowane konie, które lgną do dziewic! To wszystko twoja wino – zarzucił mu.  
\- Moja? - Derek spojrzał na niego nie kryjąc zdziwienia. - Jak to może być moja wina? Sam chciałeś przyjąć elfy.  
          Stiles zgromił go wzrokiem i próbował odgonić natrętne zwierzę i przybliżyć się do Hale'a. Gdy tylko zrobił krok do przodu, koń wyczuwając zagrożenie schował się za nim, nadal jednak czepiając się włosów chłopaka.  
\- Gdybyś się w końcu ze mną przespał, nie byłoby problemu. Teraz będę pośmiewiskiem całej watahy – wytknął, najwidoczniej poddając się.  
          Derek widział resztę nastolatków kątem oka, jak zwijali się ze śmiechu. Musiał przyznać, że sytuacja była komiczna, ale sam ledwo powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu. I Stiles w jednym miał rację, to była jego wina, a raczej szeryfa, który wymusił na nim obietnicę. Może jednak jedna czy dwie kule były tego warte? W końcu potem miałby mu kto pomóc oczyszczając bitewne rany.


End file.
